Black Moon Rising
by ForgottenBeauti
Summary: "There is so much pain, but I can numb it with a little destruction." She is reborn in rage. Isabella embarks on a journey of the mind to regain her sanity after three thousand years of exile. Will someone stop her from destroying herself...from destroying the world?


p style="text-align: left;"span style="font-family: 'times new roman', 'new york', times, serif; font-size: 12pt;"A shattered cry echoed as the third bolt of lightning struck land./spanHis cries turned into silence as the woman dropped his lifeless vessel to the hair was like warm chocolate cascading down her back with a grey streak running down the side, but she didn't look a day over angry wind blew and knocked down a tree that almost crushed her tiny frame. She smirked and looked to the sky./p  
p style="text-align: left;""Father I am home. You rejoice my return?"The sky shook and thunder shook the ground. Her laugh bellowed through the forest./p  
p style="text-align: left;""You know how hungry I get. I mean you kept me in that hole so long I swear I would have Iwould have eaten the stones."There was a bolt of lighting that struck a tree./p  
p style="text-align: left;""Don't be like that. You haven't seen me in three thousand years. I would pay a little kindness."This time there was a bellowing voice that shook the earth./p  
p style="text-align: left;""Isabella do not test me!"/p  
p style="text-align: left;""Oh there are many more tests to come father. You see I have been plotting escape for two thousand years. You do not think that I would get out and then what...Go for a stroll in the garden perhaps."/p  
p style="text-align: left;""I warn you. If you cause any harm you will pay with your life!"/p  
p style="text-align: left;""What life father? You took it three thousand years ago. Do you not id="yui_3_16_0_1_1403798593900_2420" style="font-size: 12pt;" /spanspan style="font-size: medium;"You brought me back and stuck me in a cave with nothing to eat but the mice that scurried past my feet in the night."/span/p  
p style="text-align: left;""I did no such thing. You speak lies, Isabella!"/p  
p style="text-align: left;""You deny? Very well then. Since your majesty has memory loss. Perhaps you shall remember when I destroy shall be all. You shall see me very soon, and father maybe you should try new this to the dreams of a poor boy will not save are quite the thespian your majesty. Perhaps I should slay him first?"/p  
div class="yiv8408659183" style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'times new roman', 'new york', times, serif; margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT""You will do no such thing, Isabella!"/div  
div class="yiv8408659183" style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'times new roman', 'new york', times, serif; margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT"She laughed again./div  
div class="yiv8408659183" style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'times new roman', 'new york', times, serif; margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT""Your majesty I bid you farewell, and I bid you good luck."/div  
div id="yui_3_16_0_1_1403798593900_2436" class="yiv8408659183" style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'times new roman', 'new york', times, serif; margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT"She turned to me./div  
div id="yui_3_16_0_1_1403798593900_2435" class="yiv8408659183" style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'times new roman', 'new york', times, serif; margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT""As for you good sir it seems that his majesty has, as I call it signed a death contract for you. I have a proposition for you sir. You shall do my bidding sir or I will act out said contract on first everyone you know and love then you."/div  
div class="yiv8408659183" style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'times new roman', 'new york', times, serif; margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT"There was a dead silence in the earth./div  
div id="yui_3_16_0_1_1403798593900_2434" class="yiv8408659183" style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'times new roman', 'new york', times, serif; margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT""I see you are choked up with as you say... joy or is that sorrow painted within those beautiful eyes of yours?"/div  
div class="yiv8408659183" style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'times new roman', 'new york', times, serif; margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT"She seemed to reach out to me and touch my face./div  
div id="yui_3_16_0_1_1403798593900_2424" class="yiv8408659183" style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'times new roman', 'new york', times, serif; margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT""Good heart will you join me?"/div  
div id="yui_3_16_0_1_1403798593900_2425" class="yiv8408659183" style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'times new roman', 'new york', times, serif; margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT"Again silence./div  
div id="yui_3_16_0_1_1403798593900_2423" class="yiv8408659183" style="font-size: 16px; font-family: 'times new roman', 'new york', times, serif; margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT""Perhaps I shall give you time to ponder upon this."/div 


End file.
